


Школа пилотов

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 6 левел, спецквест [10]
Category: Battlestar Galactica: Razor, Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing, Solar Queen Series - Andre Norton, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Preget
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: в школе пилотов начались курсы повышения квалификации





	

— Ничто так не сокращает дорогу, как катастрофа, — самозабвенно вещал Йоб Трунихт. — Поэтому всеми силами старайтесь избегать катастроф, ведь ваш заказчик или ваше командование ждет, что ваш путь окажется более длинным. Они ждут, что вы достигнете цели. Согласно статистике Министерства катастроф…

— И откуда они только выкопали этого самодовольного зануду? — проворчал Али Камил, когда он, Рипли Шеннон и Дэйн Торсон тихонько покинули поточную аудиторию через дверь на втором этаже. Тем, кто занял места поближе к лектору, осуществить такой манёвр было бы гораздо сложнее. — Он выдаёт то, что и так всем известно! Неудачный преподаватель — это самая настоящая катастрофа.

— Может, он сам и есть наглядное пособие? — предположил Дэйн.

— Он был президентом крупного государства, а когда его выгнали, осел в нашей школе, — сообщил Рип, который, как всегда, знал всё обо всех. — Его зачем-то поставили в расписание, хотя у него административная должность. Мы ему ничего сдавать не будем, это необязательный курс.

Дэйн только собрался спросить, не выгонят ли этого Трунихта и из их школы пилотов в ближайшие дни, как снова заговорил Али:

— Похоже, не одни мы такие умные. — Он указал на трёх девушек, сидящих на деревянном парапете. Сейчас, летом, гардероб был закрыт, и согнать их было некому.

— Тоже от Трунихта сбежали? — сочувственно произнесла одна из них, встретившись взглядом с Али, когда он и его спутники поравнялись с ними.

Тот кивнул и остановился. Его друзья вынуждены были сделать то же самое.

— У Трунихта всего четыре лекции. После него в это время будет Алекс Роу: стимпанк-технологии для тех, кто не имеет о них представления. Его точно прогуливать не захочется, — добавила её соседка с замысловатой причёской.

— Кстати о прогуливать, — предложил Али, — не хотите ли прогуляться? Погода чудесная.

Девушки переглянулись.

— Хотим, — ответила та, которая завязала разговор. Она подняла руку, собираясь поправить упавшую на глаза чёлку, и Дэйн заметил, что они у неё зелёные. — Меня зовут Фам. А это мои подруги — принцесса Милия, — она указала на девушку, поддержавшую беседу, — и Жизель Колетт.

Каждый из членов экипажа «Северной звезды» назвал себя, девушки спустились с парапета, и все шестеро покинули здание. Неподалёку от учебных корпусов располагался большой парк — туда они и направились. Компания быстро разделилась по интересам. Рип и Фам разбирали достоинства и недостатки флиттеров и ваншипов. Рип не имел дела со вторыми, Фан с первыми, поэтому им было что обсудить. Дэйн рассказывал принцессе о сложностях в торговле с представителями различных цивилизаций. Она внимательно слушала, порой задавая уточняющие вопросы. Али и Жизель шли рядом, наслаждаясь хорошей погодой и обществом друг друга. Оба молчали. Они словно чувствовали, что экипаж «Северной звезды» скоро увеличится ещё на одного человека…

В какой-то момент Али попытался вспомнить, когда он последний раз беззаботно гулял с хорошенькой девушкой по расчищенным дорожкам, среди ярких цветов, аккуратно подстриженных деревьев и кустарников. И — не смог. Перед глазами замелькали кадры из их последних рейсов: погони, пленения, перестрелки, ночёвки в неприспособленных для этого местах… Он тряхнул головой, чтобы отогнать нахлынувшие воспоминания.

А Жизель думала о том, каким простым в обращении оказался её спутник. Впервые она увидела его на общем собрании. Он показался ей сошедшим с обложки модного журнала. И сейчас девушка задалась вопросом — попадает ли Али в неприятности? Он же главный и единственный (она расслышала слова Рипа, адресованные Фам, о составе экипажа «Северной звезды») инженер на борту, значит, ему наверняка приходится работать руками. Остаются ли на его форме пятна от масла и краски? Неужели он сам так аккуратно приводит в порядок форму? Бывает ли он измотанным, заболевшим? Рип и Дэйн выглядели немного растрёпанными — как и положено молодым людям, с раннего утра находящимся в учебном заведении и уже успевшим устать от него, в то время как Али словно сошёл со страниц журнала. Подобные мысли вызвали у Жизель улыбку, и Али невольно улыбнулся вслед за ней.

В этот момент у Дэйна пискнул коммуникатор. Звук получился таким громким и резким, что принцесса от неожиданности остановилась, а вместе с ней — и её спутник. Коробочки размером с пачку сигарет выдали перед началом занятий каждому курсанту. Устройства не только принимали информацию, связанную с учебным процессом и досуговыми мероприятиями школы, но и позволяли учащимся обмениваться короткими сообщениями.

— Это от Туи, — сказал Дэйн, и лёгкий румянец выступил у него на щеках. — Она пишет, что у неё всё хорошо.

— Она осталась на лекции Трунихта? — удивилась принцесса. — Вы бросили её там одну?

— Нет, — Дэйн смутился ещё больше, — она ригелианка.

Это слово было не знакомо принцессе, и она вопросительно посмотрела на Дэйна.

— Туи в аудитории для негуманоидов, — пояснил Рип, подходя с Фам к Дэйну и принцессе.

— Тогда ей действительно повезло! — воскликнула Фам. — У негуманоидов сейчас Чубакка. Говорят, что как преподаватель он супер! Я его видела — он такой огромный! — Она взмахнула руками в попытке хотя бы примерно отобразить рост этого вуки. — Он у них ведёт теорию и практику пилотирования. Вместе с Ханом Соло. Механику — Громозека. Мы его видели, когда выходили из столовой — у него целых восемь рук!

— Шесть, — поправила Жизель. Она и Али нагнали остальную компанию. — Туи повезло не только с преподавателями, но и с таким экипажем, как ваш.

— Да, у нас хорошая команда, — ответил Али серьёзно. — А у вас кто ведёт?

— Навигацию — Кендра Шо. Пилотирование — Люк Скайуокер. Механику — Зелёный, — перечислила Жизель.

— Повезло, — искренне порадовался Рип, — у нас пилотирование и механику — Вейдер.

Глаза девушек стали круглыми от ужаса. Фам выдохнула:

— Говорят, он доводит народ до обмороков на симуляторах! И что ещё никому не удалось сдать ему с первого раза!

— Так, парни, у нас есть шанс войти в историю школы, — улыбнулся Али, и все засмеялись.

 

В последующие дни Рип и Дэйн не могли не заметить, что Али изменился. С его смуглого красивого лица не сходила счастливая улыбка, и даже бесконечные придирки Вейдера не изгнали её. Впрочем, тот давал дельные вещи, и члены экипажа «Северной звезды» слушали его внимательно. «Мне не нужно, чтобы с кем-то из моих учеников случилась катастрофа», — басил преподаватель через вокодер. Али искренне кивал в ответ, а курсанты вздыхали, что сначала надо пережить сдачу у Вейдера.

— Говорят, Вейдер носит этот костюм после страшной катастрофы, — сказал Рип, когда однажды вечером он и Али зашли в комнатку к Дэйну. — Из-за неё он весь в шрамах.

— Лучше Вейдер, чем Трунихт. В расписании стоит ещё один его необязательный курс, — уныло протянул Дэйн, оторвавшись от компьютера с загруженными в него учебниками.

— Знаешь, — улыбнулся Рип и покосился на Али, задремавшего на кровати Дэйна. Главный инженер «Северной звезды» после занятий снова встречался с Жизель Колетт, несмотря на усталость от практикума под руководством Вейдера, — я начинаю думать, что неудачный преподаватель — это не всегда плохо. Кстати, мисс Колетт вкусно готовит, а у «Северной звезды», — он понизил голос, — как раз с этим проблемы…


End file.
